the_strongest_genefandomcom-20200213-history
Chen Feng
Chen Feng''' (陈峰) es el protagonista principal de ''' The Strongest Gene. Chen Feng', of modern earth, had suffered bad luck since birth. After finding the legendary “lucky artifact,” his bad luck peaked and he became the only person killed in an earthquake. By a twist of fate, he found himself transmigrated into a different and magical world! A world much larger than earth. A world only partially explored due to the dangers within. A world where human civilization centered around genes. In this world, human beings possessed all sorts of abilities due to genetic fusion. Some went on to create world-changing technologies with their mysterious genetic abilities, while others went on to become undefeated genetic warriors with their combat genetic abilities. After Chen Feng died in an earthquake, the fate stone triggered the Reverse Transmigration Project to succeed and allowed Chen Feng to transmigrate to the genetic world. '''''Abilities Genetic Abilities Wind Blade: (Ch-2)'' * ''Description -''' Creating a dance out of violent wind. Form a formation using spiritual energy and release a wind-formed blade, dealing a certain amount of damage. Small probability (initial estimate 5%) to continuously release wind blades.'' * ''Rank -'' F Rank '''''Myriad illusions: * Description -''' Triggering the illusionary snake gene within one’s body with spiritual energy, releasing attacks with illusionary snake gene as the core. The attacks contain uncertainty; hence, a fusion of other genetic abilities is required.'' * ''Rank -'' E Rank * Gene Type - '''Fusion reagent * ''Fusion requirements -''' E class and 100 points of spirit'' * ''Gene Origin -'' Mutated Illusionary Snake Gene '''''Energy Equipment: * Description - ' Envelopes one’s body in energy before assembling the energy into equipment. The assembled equipment will be able to unleash 200% of the supplied energy’s power. The higher the amount of energy provided, the stronger the equipment will become. Suitable for close combat. The equipment’s attributes will change in accordance with the attribute of the supplied energy. * Rank - '''D rank (1000-10,000) * ''Gene Type - Fusion reagent'' * ''Gene Reagent -'' Mutated Timber Raccoon Fusion Gene Reagent * ''Difficulty - 5 stars'' ''Nethergaze * Description -''' Activate the eye of the netherworld to analyze the rules of the opponent's energy and lock onto the opponent's weak point. The longer the opponent is locked on to, the higher the amplifier the launched attack will have. Depending on the gap between the strength of the user and the opponent, the time taken for the analysis will differ.'' * Rank - '''C rank(10,000-1,00,000) * ''Gene Type -''' Fusion gene reagent'' * ''Gene Reagent -'' Mutated Death Lion Gene Reagent * Difficulty -' 5 stars'' ''Mutated God punisher * God Punisher: Select one of each different abilities the user has used previously and unleash them all. After each ability unleashed, the subsequent ability will be strengthened by 1%. * Consumption: All energy. * Cooldown period: One day. * Rank- B Fusion Reagent Giant Elephant Gene * Ability: Increase the quality of one's body. * Class: A GENE REAGENT * Description -''' unknown'' * '''''Rank - S * Gene Type -''' Fusion gene reagent'' * ''Gene Reagent -'' unknown '''''Special Ability Luck Aura -''' Exhausting the luck value within the Fate Stone, able to greatly increase luck within a short period of time. Balance of luck value: 10 points. (The Fate Stone formed its energy by absorbing the world’s energy. Based on evaluation of the current world, one point of luck value can be obtained per hour.) By absorbing luck related artifacts such as spirit wood, this ability can continuously evolve. For example, when Chen Feng fused with spirit wood, his luck aura gained the ability to give him feedback.'' Luck Aura - Lockdown: Chen Feng can use this ability be entering his digitalized world and by activating luck. If he grabs 3 random sets of gene fragments, they will show the coordinates of whoever he wills the luck aura to find. Coupled with Luck Aura - Alarm, this is an extremely OP ability as he can find anyone he wants as long as they are on the Earth and only exhausts 3 luck values. Luck Aura - Alarm: Chen Feng can will the luck aura to make a gene fragment in his digitalized world mutate when anyone with ill intentions appear with in any radius that he specifies. A gene fragment will mutate and will alert him when the requirements that he set are met. Only exhausts 1 luck value when the gene mutates. '''''Occupation Gene Production: |}